It is conventional to display socks on counters and in racks for customers to examine. Socks particularly are paired and usually are retained together with riders or wrappers or other retaining members which may include a clamping hook to suspend the socks vertically on a display rack. It is not only costly but time consuming to apply riders, labels and wrappers as well as to add further identification and price tags for each pair of socks as well as other articles that require identification and labelling.
Another problem that occurs frequently in the counter displaying of socks is that they become separated and require matching and reassembling if mating socks can be relocated.
It is also customary to encounter price tags being placed upon various articles and secured by a plastic member dispensed by an apparatus sold by Dennison and known as SWIFTATCHMENT as disclosed in U.S. Pat. 3,103,666 in which a plastic member is dispensed through a guide needle that will penetrate fabric and other materials for securing labels and tags as well as to retain articles of various types together.
The present invention related to a unitary hanger display package, preferably for displaying socks, in which the socks are secured together by a securing member which also affixes a label containing appropriate identification indicia including yarn content, size, manufacturer's name, and trademark markings with a minimum of labor and cost.
A further objective of this invention is to provide a unitary hanger display package with means for suspending the package with relatively inexpensive materials that are inseparable normally and may be assembled together as a unit for display and sale as a compact attractive package.
Other advantages and objectives will become more readily apparent from a more detailed description of the invention taken in conjunction with the drawing and claims which are not intended to be limited to the specific embodiment described or claimed.